


The New Boy

by whiskysour (whiskygalore)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 16 yr old Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Slave Jensen, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskysour
Summary: He’d put off the purchase as long as possible, but, after comments had been made about his lack of a cock-warmer the last time a Government officer had come to inspect his home and slaves, Jeff had finally visited the local market to buy a new boy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme underage filthy short-fill prompt. So, this is exactly that. Good old fashioned going-to-hell filth. Read the tags. Enter with caution.

The reason he’d bought another slave was to avoid scrutiny. Honestly. Given his family name and obscene business profits, it would appear strange, and suspicious, if he didn’t own several. Since Jared’s unfortunate ‘death’ (and actual escape to Canada) Jeff had been left with just Danneel, Sophie and Hilarie. The girls, all as beautiful as they were intelligent, kept his house and private affairs running perfectly smoothly. Owning them did a lot for his image. And, while they were safe under his care, they were also free to continue working tirelessly to aid the Rebels and fuck up the Government in as many inventive ways as possible. And also, tirelessly fuck each other in as many inventive ways as possible.

Unfortunately, Jeff’s sexual preferences were public knowledge thanks to his wild youth, otherwise he may have gotten away with the falsehood that one of the girls was also his body slave. 

He’d put off the purchase as long as possible, but, after comments had been made about his lack of a cock-warmer the last time a Government officer had come to inspect his home and slaves, Jeff had finally visited the local market to buy a new boy. 

Jensen had obviously been abused; yellowing bruises had circled his wrists, ankles and covered half his face. His ass had been belted raw. Malnourishment made him look far younger than his 16 years. With his skinny limbs and small stature, he could easily pass for 11 or 12 and that, disturbingly worked in Jeff’s favor. The Government Agents liked to see young slaves being well used. 

Jensen has been in Jeff’s home for a couple of weeks. Long enough for the bruises to fade but not long enough to decide whether he can be trusted with the knowledge that Jeff’s in favour of abolishment. So far Jeff has managed to avoid the kid, leaving the girls to come up with excuses as to why Jeff hasn’t had need for him yet. Jeff can’t imagine the slave is too upset about his master’s absence. He’d fully planned on leaving the boy untouched until the situation could safely be explained to him.

He also planned to skip Councillor Williams party tonight. 

That was until Danneel had informed him at the last minute it was imperative he pass a message to the asshole’s personal slave. That news had blown both his plans out of the water.

Now, he finds himself entering the party with the naked body-slave’s leash held tight in his hand. Cleaned up, undamaged, and ridiculously beautiful, the kid draws far too many covetous glances. Jeff doesn’t finish his first drink before receiving two offers to buy his contract. 

Now, Williams himself is angling to borrow him.

“It’s just a waste, Jeff. Seriously, those cock-sucking lips need put to use. If you aren’t in the mood, I could...”

“I’m always in the mood to have my dick sucked,” Jeff says, winking at Williams and smiling as though he doesn’t want to punch him in the face. “Knees, slave,” he orders, tugging sharply at Jensen’s leash. “Make me come too fast and I’ll have your useless balls snipped.”

William’s cruel laugh sends chills down Jeff’s spine. He just hopes Jensen knows a bluff when he hears one. He doubts it by the way the slave’s face pales.

Jensen immediately falls to his knees, fingers deftly freeing Jeff’s dick like he’s done this a hundred times before. Jeff hates himself for how hard he already is. But Gods, the boy is sinful. He tries to act like it’s an everyday occurrence for Jensen to swallow down his cock but he can’t disguise his pleased moan. 

“The slut has a talented mouth,” Williams notes, watching keenly. “Is his other hole as welcoming?”

“His ass is as tight as virgin,” Jeff smirks, twisting Jensen’s leash tight around his wrist and tugging him closer still. Jensen lets out a strangled squeak as Jeff’s cock is forced even further down his throat.

Jeff shudders at how good it feels.

Williams’ smile is calculating. “Give the slave to me for the night and it won’t be. A bitch should always be broken open and leaking come. Believe me, I’ve ruined more than one cunt with my fist. Even had to put down one slave afterwards. I punched its pussy so wide it was useless, too ruined even for my horses.”

Jensen swallows hard around Jeff’s dick. Jeff wants to reassure him he’s not like Williams. Wants to get up and walk away before Jensen thinks he’s as much a monster as his previous owners. Instead, he prays silently for forgiveness and says, “If I wanted a sloppy pussy I’d fuck one of my girls. I prefer hole spankings and ball busting to keep a slave cunt tight around my dick.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Williams muses. “After he’s sucked you dry, you should show me. I’d like to have that mouth wrapped around my dick while you beat his useless balls. Yes, that will liven up this dull party.”

Jeff can’t think of an excuse fast enough. And later when Jensen’s ass is spanked scarlet, clover clamps are dangling from his balls and nipples, his lips are fucked raw and swollen, and his belly is bulging with Williams’ and his friends’ come and piss, as well as Jeff’s, he hopes he can find a way to make the slave ever forgive him. 


End file.
